iTunes Meme
by missdmonsoon
Summary: Five short stories inspired by random songs on my iTunes. All Miranda/Andy pairing.


iTunes Meme

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.__  
><em>_2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.__  
><em>_3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!__  
><em>_4. Do five of these and post them._

_Pairing: Miranda/Andy DWP__  
><em>_Rating: Umm let's say NC17__  
><em>_Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me_

**Sorry – Maria Mena 2:51**

Andy watched through her window as the sky roared its anger over New York. The glass screamed in pain as the water slammed into it with force. She recalled the phone conversation. Her last desperate plea to the woman she loved. The shame of her begging led to the drink in her hand and the half empty wine bottle next to her on the window sill. She strained to keep her eyes open for fear of the images of blue eyes and silver hair that waited to haunt her behind her eyelids. The effort allowed a tear to escape and race down her cheek.

She was late to identify the pounding noise that mingled with her headache and the thunder outside. Slowing turning to her realisation Andy bolted to the door and ripped it open.

The icy blues were pleading and laced with tears beneath dripping grey strands.

"_I'm sorry."_

**I Don't Care – Fall Out Boy 3:38**

"_And-ray-aaaaah."_  
>Andy felt the heat between her legs growing with every thrust. Hands smoothed down her back to her hips.<p>

"_And-ray-aaaaah."_  
>They were both short of breath, panting in time to their steady rhythm. Andy's spine began to curl backwards as her peak rushed toward her.<p>

"_And-ray-aaaaah."_  
>Lips dipped in for one last hungry kiss before Andy snapped her head back in pleasure and screamed, "Miranda!"<p>

The room grew quiet as her shaking subsided. Opening her eyes Andy saw a fully dressed Nate leaving their apartment for what she imagined would be the last time.

**That Girl Had Love – Rooney 3:31**

Miranda's mask was slipping. The chill of the church had crept into her bones and at this point she couldn't tell if the shakes taking hold of her body were in protest to the temperature or the emotions she was trying so hard to keep at bay. She could feel Nigel's eyes on her. She knew he was itching to reach across for her hand, to comfort her in any small way. She prayed that he thought better of it because she would crumble.

She shouldn't be here. The only reason she can show her face is because no one knew. Miranda will have to carry the burden of her guilt in secret.

The words of Andreas family and friends washed over her; tales from her childhood and college days, favourite music, places, moments. All things that Miranda never had the chance to learn because she had pushed the girl away. Had spurned her through fear.

If she had known how deeply Andrea felt, maybe she could have told her that she needed her, that she loved her. God, how she had loved her. The thought of Andrea's still body seared through Miranda's memory and a whimper escaped her lips.

Nigel reached for her and Miranda's mask was swept away in a flood of tears.

**Crack The Shutters – Snow Patrol 3:20**

The August sun shone through the window into their bedroom. The brightness roused Miranda from her sleep. She turned toward the source with a stretch and laid her eyes on the beauty next to her.  
>The sheets, left crumpled from the night before, had drifted down to her lovers knees in an attempt to relieve some of the heat from their New York summer. Beams of light danced across the younger woman's pale skin. Miranda took in chocolate hair spread along the pillow, fluttering eyelashes, pouting lips and an elegant stretching neck. Delicately, she touched her fingers to Andy's shoulder and allowed them to travel slowly to her breasts, encouraging a small movement and sigh. Miranda continued down to her belly button, before moving along her thigh and to the back of her knee. Andy stirred again and gently opened an eye.<p>

"Mmmm your hands are cold", Andy mumbled, "S'nice."

Miranda simply gazed at her love, searching her face, memorising every inch. Andy opened her other eye and looked back confused.  
>"Miranda? What's up?"<p>

The older woman smiled. "Have I ever told you how hopelessly in love with you I am?"

The smile was returned twofold. "You might have mentioned it."

**Kiss With A Fist – Florence & The Machine 2:14**

"Don't be such a fucking child!" Miranda spat.  
>"I swear to God if you don't stop patronising me Miranda…"<br>"What? What will you do about it Andrea? Whine? Cry? Throw another tantrum?"  
>"I'll smack that fucking icy demeanour off your face!"<p>

The growl at the base of Miranda's throat didn't give enough warning for Andy to dodge the open palm that swung at her face. The shock vanished in the time it took her to raise her hand to her cheek and her eyes to her lovers face. Miranda's eyes were growing dark in lust. Hands grabbed Andy's shoulders and rammed her hard into the study wall. An open mouth swallowed her grunt of pain. They parted.

"Stand up to me more often. It's hot as hell."


End file.
